hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Brickcraft1)
The ''2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season ''was one of the most active on record, with a total of 20 storms forming in the season. 10 of those went on to become Hurricanes, while four became Major Hurricanes. 14 storms directly impacted land, causing destruction. The dates the conventionally delimit tropical cyclone activity are June 1- November 30. However, as shown by Hurricane Van when it formed in mid-December, tropical cyclone development can occur anytime of year. The season got off to a late start, with no activity in June. Hurricane Andrea formed on July 3, and the season ended late as well with Hurricane Van dissipating on December 17. The strongest storm was Hurricane Erin, which developed in late July and lasted into early August. It was powerful Category 4 Hurricane that rapidly intensified in the Caribbean before hitting the ill-prepared country of Haiti at peak strength, which was an absolutely devastating blow, becoming the costliest and deadliest hurricane of the season. It cost $30 billion dollars and 1,300 deaths. Hurricane Andrea swept through Cuba at peak strength, before passing between the western Bahamas and Florida. It was the strongest storm for Cuba since 2017 when Hurricane Lee passed to the south, and west. In November, damage was worsened in Hispaniola by Tropical Storm Rebekah, which crippled Haiti, causing and additional 100 deaths and $1 billion dollars. The state of North Carolina took two consecutive hits by Subtropical Storm Lorenzo, and Tropical Storm Melissa in September. Hurricane Nestor passed by Bermuda as a Category 4 hurricane, causing moderate damages, while Hurricane Tanya made landfall in the county as a Category 1 Hurricane, causing more damage. In the month of August, both Hurricane Gabrielle and Humberto affected the Bahamas as category 1 hurricanes. Gabrielle scrapped the eastern side of the archipelago, while Humberto formed near Puerto Rico, impacting the island as a tropical storm, before moving straight into the Bahamas as a Category 1. Both hurricanes amounted to $800,000,000 USD, and killed 47 people. Tropical Storm Olga landfalled in Louisiana in October, becoming only the eight storm ever to srike the state in that month. A disorganised Tropical Storm Sebastian moved into southern Florida, causing minimal damage, but added on to the effects caused by all the storms that had also affected the state. Tropical Storm Fernand moved into Mississippi, causing a flooding event in that state, which killed 22 people and caused $100 million dollars in damages. The 2019 season was very active, due to a weak La Nina. Several storms stayed out to sea, due to a moderately favorable Main Development Region (MDR). It was the third most active season on record, only behind 2005 and 2016. The activity in this season was intense. Once the season began, the rate in which storms formed was quick, with 5 storms developing in July alone. Seasonal forecasts called for an active season, but all fell short of the 20 named storms that occurred, with predictions generally calling for 15-18 named storms. This season was also only the third season to use the "V" name; only 2005 and 2016 also reached that name. Along with this, it was the first time "Van" was used to name a tropical cyclone in the Atlantic basin Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/07/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:C2 text:Andrea from:07/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:TS text:Barry from:12/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TS text:Chantal from:19/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TS text:Dorian from:30/07/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:C4 text:Erin from:03/08/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:TS text:Fernand from:10/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C1 text:Gabrielle from:15/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:TD text:Eight from:18/08/2017 till:21/08/2017 color:TD text:Nine from:23/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C1 text:Humberto barset:break from:04/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C3 text:Imelda from:10/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C1 text:Jerry from:13/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:17/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TD text:Karen from:17/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:TS text:Lorenzo (SS) from:22/09/2017 till:29/09/2017 color:TS text:Melissa from:01/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C4 text:Nestor from:11/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TS text:Olga from:17/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C1 text:Pablo from:29/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:TS text:Rebekah from:11/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TS text:Sebastian barset:break from:19/11/2017 till:26/11/2017 color:C3 text:Tanya from:12/12/2017 till:17/12/2017 color:C1 text:Van bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December July After a quiet June, a tropical depression developed developed on July 3. It became Tropical Storm Andrea later that same day, and the next day passed west of Jamaica becoming Hurricane Andrea, and on July 5 rapidly became a Category 2 Hurricane before landfalling in Central Cuba, causing some severe damage, but little death. It exited the nation early on July 6, passing to the east of Miami, Florida as a Category 1 Hurricane, bringing rain to the city, causing flooding. Power outages occurred throughout eastern Florida that day, as well as wind damage and storm surge in the western Bahamas. Through the rest of its life span, it steadily weakened, and on July 10, became an extratropical system. On July 7, a tropical wave developed into a tropical depression in the Bay of Campeche. The storm moved north-north west for the next few days becoming Tropical Storm Barry, before finally peaking and making landfall in central Florida on July 10. causing minimal damage. Some flooding occurred as it paased through. It sped out of Florida, before becoming extratropical on July 11. A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa, and moved throughout the ocean until developing into a tropical depression on July 12, and a day later, Tropical Storm Chantal. Chantal moved northwest, before turning southwest, making a spike like track. It then turned northeast, and then east, before dissipating. It caused no damage. The day after Chantal dissipated, Tropical Storm Dorian developed far east of the Lesser Antilles, and did little strengthening as it moved west and fought a very hostile environment. Dorian eventually dissipated to the east of Martinique, causing no damage. Just over a week afterwards, a Tropical Depression developed east of the Lesser Antilles. It moved west, and became Tropical Storm Erin shortly after. Erin continued into August, passing through Grenada as a strong tropical storm, becoming Hurricane Erin shortly after its passage through the region. It began to rapidly intensify, and on August 4, peaked, and later that same day, made its cataclysmic landfall in Haiti. Utter devastation occurred. The storm was weakened to a weak Category 3 Hurricane by the island, and then passed through the Turks and Caicos islands as a Category 2, then continued northeast out to sea, weakening as it did so. On August 8, the storm became extratropical. August Erin lasted for the first eight days of August. However, the first storm to develop in the month was Tropical Storm Fernand. ''' A tropical wave developed into a depression on August 3, south of the Cayman Islands , or northeast of Honduras. The storm quickly intensified into a tropical storm, passing through the Yucatan Channel on the 4th. It peaked on the 5th, and landfalled just before midnight in Mississippi. It caused some flooding, before dissipating on August 7. A tropical depression formed north of Puerto Rico on August 10, quickly intensifying into Tropical Storm Gabrielle. The storm moved northwest, before turning west. On August 12, it became '''Hurricane Gabrielle. The storm peaked, and then moved into the Bahamas on August 13. It began to weaken as it moved through. It caused some damage. It moved out to sea, weakening and dissipating on August 17. On August 15, hundreds of miles away from Gabrielle, Tropical Depression Eight '''formed in the Bay of Campeche. The storm did little strengthening, before landfalling south of Tampico, Mexico. It curved north inland and quickly dissipated on early August 16. '''Tropical Depression Nine '''developed southwest of Bermuda on August 18. It hardly strengthened as it moved west. On July 20, the storm made landfall in North Carolina, causing minimal damage. It dissipated quickly on July 21. A tropical wave developed into a tropical depression on August 23. It quickly became Tropical Storm Humberto. Humberto moved into Puerto Rico as a tropical storm, and then scraped Hispaniola, before strengthening into '''Hurricane Humberto '''on August 25. It moved through the Bahamas, adding to damage caused by Hurricane Gabrielle. In the end, Humberto was more destructive than Gabrielle. Humberto moved out to sea, eventually dissipating south of Nova Scotia on August 29. September On September 4, a tropical wave became a tropical depression over Cape Verde. The next day, it became Tropical Storm Imelda. The storm continued to move out to sea, and became '''Hurricane Imelda. It peaked as a Category 3 Hurricane in open sea, before striking the Azores as a weak tropical storm, before becoming extratropical and striking the UK. A tropical depression developed near Cape Verde on July 10, and moved out to sea, becoming a tropical storm, then Hurricane Jerry before weakning and dissipating on July 15. On July 13, Tropical Storm Karen developed north of the Virgin Islands It continued west and weakened while doing so, eventually opening up on July 15. The storm redeveloped as a tropical depression on July 17, and moved northwest without strengthening. Karen dissipated for the last time on July 19. A low pressure moved off South Carolina, and on July 17, it developed into a subtropical depression, and later that day, became Subtropical Storm Lorenzo. It slowly moved north towards North Carolina. On July 19, it peaked, and later just night, made landfall in between Atlantic Beach and Wilmington, causing moderate damage before dissipating in Virginia. Just two days later, a tropical depression developed off Florida. This depression quickly became Tropical Storm Melissa and began moving towards North Carolina. It moved extremely slowly, but shear inhibited intensification. After almost a week, on July 28, Melissa made landfall in almost the same location as Lorenzo. It caused some severe damage, and dissipated in northern Virginia. October A tropical depression developed east of the Lesser Antilles, and eventually a tropical storm while moving northwest, and then became Hurricane Nestor and continued to move out to sea, becoming a major hurricane east of Bermuda. It peaked as a Category 4 on October 9, and then began to move northeast out to sea, and began to weaken quickly. On October 13, the storm became extratropical, and went on to impact the United Kingdom as a weak system. A tropical depression developed in the Bay of Campeche and quickly became Tropical Storm Olga, and then peaked before landfalling in Louisiana on October 13, and dissipating in Tennessee the next day. A tropical storm developed north of Puerto Rico. It moved West, then turned northwest, then north again. On October 19, became Hurricane Pablo. It peaked the next day, before moving out to sea, and eventually and then dissipating south of Newfoundland on October 23. A tropical depression developed on October 29 in the eastern Caribbean. On October 31, it became '"Tropical Storm Rebekah'''. Later that day, it made a devastating landfall on Hispaniola, a region still reeling from Hurricane Erin. It continued into November, and dissipated on November 2. November and December Storms Hurricane Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Subtropical Storm Lorenzo Tropical Storm Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Tropical Storm Rebekah Tropical Storm Sebastian Hurricane Tanya Hurricane Van Naming Season Effects Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages